A liquid crystal oscilloscope has a liquid crystal display which is adapted to have low power consumption. However, since the oscilloscope has an amplifier and an analog-to-digital converter in an input circuit, both of which have higher power consumption, storage batteries cannot be advantageously used for a substantially long time.